One Wish
by DaybyDay
Summary: Spock had one wish for his human lover, and it was that she'd finally see the light.


**The One Wish ** 

Spock had one wish for his human lover, and it was that she'd finally see the light.  

It would seem masochistic to anyone but a half-Vulcan, but to him it's only logical. Why would she choose him over dozens of other worthy men she's encountered? It seems a reasonable thought - logical for her to choose someone else; someone who's able to satisfy her emotional needs, someone who would smile widely at her, who would reach for her hand during the walk to the bridge (despite protocol) - someone who'd get the earth pop-culture references and laugh at silly jokes. That's who she needs, what she truly deserves. 

 He tells her this one day, as they share a meal after a shift's end. They both have a PADD in front of them; there seems to be endless paperwork to get through after their most recent exploration. 

Her eyes catch his after his words; she wasn't expecting the comment at all.  

"Are you implying you don't want to be together anymore?"  

An unmistakable, unfamiliar feeling of panic swelled in his chest then, and if possible, his heart pounded harder. It does not show on his face, but he knows she sees his fingers tighten around the glass in his hand.  

"Not at all, Nyota," He answers promptly and hopefully with some sort of conviction, "I am just stating with sincerity that you should be with someone who connects with you on all intellectual, emotional and physical levels."  

At this, Nyota's stylus goes down. Her tray gets pushed back, and suddenly, they are no longer in the ship's cafeteria amongst dozens of other peers. Suddenly, their little corner table is the only thing in the room and she can't see anything else.  

"Spock, you are doubting yourself," She is amazed and can't keep the expression of shock, of disbelief, off of her face. His expression doesn't falter, but his eyes betray him. She sees it there, unwavering.  

"On the contrary, actually. I am simply aware of what I can provide to you as a romantic partner and am aware of what human qualities I am lacking to be a sufficient one for you," He's sincere, he's breathtakingly sincere, and she's shaken by it, "Nyota, do not ever doubt my affections for you - you are sincerely important to me. I am, to put it in quite human language, putting it honestly."  

It's the most human thing he's ever said, and he's completely unaware of it. She's completely taken and moved by Spock at this moment; not only is he the most unselfish person she's ever met, but he's absolutely the most honest. To think he'd thought this; pondered and weighed considerations of telling her, and finally spoke it aloud proves he's the most remarkable being she's ever met.   If anything, she's more in love with him at this precise moment then she ever thought she could be.  

Their eyes lock as she stands, and for a moment, his eyes betray him further - he looks away from her for the briefest of seconds; he's unsure, without a doubt. She rounds the table and stands before him. The action causes him to stand; it's obvious to her that he most likely thinks she wants to be away from him and his manners do not allow her exit without him rising from his chair. Her eyes lock with him and her vision gets blurry; never before has she cried out of happiness and love and exhaustion and admiration all at the same time, but there she goes. 

 Instead of exiting though, instead of getting upset, she throws herself at him, arms locking around his neck. It takes him a moment but his own wrap around her, and she feels the slide of his cheek against her own as his head comes to rest on her shoulder.  

"I am very sorry if I have upset you, Nyota," He says softly, hands sliding from her waist all the way around her back. They're holding one another tightly, desperately. He hasn't held her like this since the night after losing Vulcan; after losing his mother.  

She sniffles and pulls away just enough to look up at him. With a complete disregard for the eyes that have now turned to look at them she presses up on her toes to capture his lips with hers. He takes her kiss and delivers it back completely. Not even a catcall from Bones phases them as she trails her kisses from his cheeks to his earlobe to whisper in his ear.  

"You are everything and more to me, Spock," She says, hand sweeping over the curve of his chin, "No one can compare, truly."


End file.
